H o p e
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: A short fic about Sheva Alomar. I don't really like her but a friend gave me the slight inspiration. It's a bit sad. Sheva's POV.


Dedicated to Shawn.

And to Nate.

I bit back my pride as I walked towards the helicopter.

I really didn't want to leave my new partner...but I think it's time Jill and Chris had caught up.

When we first started out on this mission, I never expected to allow my feelings to travel this far.

I bottled myself up. I sound just like my mother.

The mission began smoothly, but we had soon realized that in reality..the HQ never really cared. They just used us to do all the dirty work.

I admit. My heart broke when Chris began to tell me about his old partner after we found that picture on the disc that Dechant' had.

I'm still unsure though. If it was a motherly heart break..or something. But I do know that I care about him.

We had a bond after this mission.

But his bond with Jill was far greater.

He threw the original mission out the window and wanted to continue for Jill.

Of course, I had wanted to continue to save my people....but I tried to help make him happy.

It seemed like I failed in a way.

But on the other hand, you could see it as I did help by reuniting them.

I was pained by the fact that he seemed to choose Jill over me..but at the same time..it was a relief...even if Chris and I had started a relationship..the distance would be much.

He'd be here in America.

I'd be in Kijuju.

I don't think it would have worked well.

I waved my hand back to Chris and Jill before turning and entering the doorway to the helicopter.

I was sad about missing my friends, but I seemed now to miss my homeland much more.

This was probably gonna be the last I'd hear from them in a while.

Maybe the occasional phone call...but I knew that he wouldn't visit.

And I was happy.

I was happy that he was going to begin his new life..in this new, clean, world.

The helicopter made me flinch a bit as we took off, my thoughts remembering the painful fights with Wesker.

The look on Chris' face when he saw Jill under the hood.

Josh patted me on the arm and smiled.

It was his way to let me know he was here.

`` I know it's hard. `` He said. `` You probably began to have feelings for him, right? ``

I bit my lip before nodding slightly.

`` But you're still happy for him and Jill. That's the positive way to look at it Sheva. He's happy now. So you should be too. ``

I nodded again. Josh always had a way with comforting me. But I always saw Josh as an older brother..never as anything more.

I leaned my head against the window as we pulled off of the ground.

I watched the small forms of Chris and Jill walk back towards the door past the runway.

Closing my eyes I lost myself in thought again.

The greater battle was over.

But the war had just begun.

When we got back there was so much to fix...but so much death.

My feelings for Chris would have to be put aside until Kijuju was restored.

I would never wish this for any other country.

I began to fall asleep as Josh hummed an African lullaby.

My eyes fluttered open when we reached an air port about 30 minutes from Kijuju.

Josh and I got off of the helicopter, thanked the pilot and went towards our Jeep.

We began to drive back.

`` Did you have a peacefull sleep? Your eyes looked heavy..like you were having a nightmare. ``

`` Not really a nightmare, I was just still thinking about everything back home.``

`` Or maybe about Chris? ``

I shot a glare at him. Chris was a touchy subject right now.

`` Sheva, I know it's hard. And it's not like you're not a pretty girl...everyone has someone. You'll find them. ``

He gave me a reassuring look. It helped a little..but not much.

My mind would not vere from Chris.

`` We're almost there. `` We pulled around a familiar bend until we got to the gates of Kijuju. The tattered welcome sign was covered in blood.

A bunch of the other BSAA troops were here helping to clean up.

I couldn't believe my eyes when we walked in.

Destruction.

It smelt like death...dying.

They were burning bodies that had the virus.

Others were trying to clean up the wrecked houses.

Fire was everywhere.

I could feel the tears escaping my eyes.

Just a little while ago my hometown was right. There seemed like there couldn't be anything else wrong....and it changed so quickly.

I felt like fainting but I knew I had to continue.

For the rest of the afternoon, I helped dispose of the bodies, offering little prayers for all of them..hoping they would find rest at last in heaven.

I cleaned up some houses, and helped feed some of the survivors.

As I got cozy in my small cot in one of the stations, Josh entered.

`` I'm proud of you, Sheva. `` He said, kneeling by my bed.

`` So much we have been through lately...but you seemed to manage..holding it all back...you really are strong. ``

He patted my head....and then it started.

The tears came down like a fountain.

He clung me to his chest as I cried..humming that familiar lullaby..

I cried for all of the innocent people who were killed.

All of the greiving families.

And for me...because I knew that the little pain in my heart...would never go away.

That's when I realized....that I was in love with Chris Redfield...but it would never be...and honestly?

I was truely happy that he found his happiness.

- End. -


End file.
